jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Shibuya Azuki
|image = Member_10002243.jpg |caption = , 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |zodiac = |birthplace = Saitama, Japan |height = 165cm |occupation = Singer, Idol, Seiyuu, Actress, Model |genre = J-Pop |acts = i☆Ris D-selections |twitter = |bloodtype = O |mcolor = |website = Profile |agency = 81 Produce}} |澁谷梓希}} is a member of i☆Ris and the leader of D-selections. Her image color is yellow. Profile *'Special Skill': Electone *'Hobby': Singing *'Charm Point': Teeth *'Favorite Anime': The Prince of Tennis *'Favorite Anime Song': Corps G than the high from behind / "Chaos Moeyo Ku solar day" *'Dream': To be a beautiful and cool person, be a seiyuu and singer loved by the people. Discography Featured In Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: *2015 **February 11: ** October 14: **December 23: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 20: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! **June 22: |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color; as i☆Ris *2013 **May 22: ; as i☆Ris **August 21: §Rainbow; as i☆Ris **November 20: ; as i☆Ris *2014 **June 18: ; as i☆Ris **August 20: Make it!; as i☆Ris **November 12: ; as i☆Ris *2015 **February 18: Realize!; as i☆Ris **July 8: ; as i☆Ris **October 28: ; as i☆Ris *2016 **February 17: Goin'on; as i☆Ris **May 25: BLOODRED; as D-selections **June 1: Ready Smile!!; as i☆Ris **August 3: Re:Call; as i☆Ris |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo |-|Songs= *Color * * * - solo * * *i☆Doloid *Get Over - with Akaneya Himika and Wakai Yuuki *§Rainbow * *EDGE OF HEAVEN - solo * *Happy New World☆ *Dream☆Land *Make it! * *Secret Pure Love * * *Special Kiss *No D&D Code - with Yamakita Saki and Wakai Yuuki *CHANGE! MY WORLD - with Yamakita Saki and Wakai Yuuki *Love Friend Style *Realize! * *Waku Doki Shitai! (わくドキしたいっ！) *Defy the fate *Believe in - with Yamakita Saki *Believer’s HEAVEN *ayatsunagi * *Summer Vacation Love * - with Yamakita Saki, Akaneya Himika, Wakai Yuuki, and Sato Azusa * -for Laala- * *NEXTAGE * * - with Akaneya Himika, Ueda Reina, Watanabe Yui and Yamamoto Nozomi * - with Akaneya Himika and Watanabe Yui * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, Satou Azusa, Ueda Reina and Saiga Mitsuki *Goin'on *Baby... * * - with Wakai Yuuki * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, and Saiga Mitsuki * *Secret Garden - with Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu * *Vampire Lady *Fanfare *Raspberry night *BLOODRED - with Wakai Yuuki; as D-Selections *Variable Future - with Wakai Yuuki; as D-Selections *Ready Smile!! *trust *Garnet |-|Anime Roles= ;2013 *''Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W'' as a maid *''Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W'' as a clerk *''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' as a customer ;2014 *''Meitantei Rasukaru'' as Pi-chan *''PriPara season 1'' as Dorothy West ;2015 *''Pri Para Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours'' as Dorothy West *''Gatchaman Crowds Insight'' as Nao Saori *''Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri'' as Panache Fure Kalgi *''Denpa Kyoushi'' as Kenji *''Dance with Devils'' as high school girl *''PriPara season 2'' as Dorothy West *''Tobidasu PriPara: Mi~nna de Mezase! Idol☆Grand Prix'' as Dorothy West ;2016 *''PriPara Movie: Mi~nna no Akogare♪ Let's Go☆Prix Paris'' as Dorothy West *''PriPara season 3'' as Dorothy West |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance (with other i☆Ris members) Gallery Shibuya Azuki-Color.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-Color (November 2012) Shibuya Azuki-We Are!.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-We Are! (April 2013) Shibuya Azuki-§Rainbow.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-§Rainbow (August 2013) 250px-Shibuya_Azuki.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-Gensōkyoku WONDERLAND (November 2013) Shibuya Azuki-Itazura Taiyou.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-Itazura Taiyou (June 2014) Shibuya_Azuki_cosplay_Dotothy_West.jpg|Cosplaying as Drorothy West Shibuya Azuki-Miracle☆Paradise.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-Miracle☆Paradise (November 2014) Member_1000224.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-Realize! (February 2015) Shibuya Azuki-Dream Parade.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-Dream Parade (July 2015) Shibuya Azuki-Bright Fantasy.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-Bright Fantasy (October 2015) Shibuya Azuki-Goin'on.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-Goin'on (February 2016) Shibuya Azuki cosplay Dotothy West 2.jpg|Cosplaying as Drorothy West for Kono kaijō ni iru min'na, men ke ~ena~a ~ Shibuya Azuki-Th!s !s i☆Ris!!!.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-Th!s !s i☆Ris!!! (April 2016) Shibuya Azuki-Ready Smile!!.jpg|Shibuya Azuki-Ready Smile!! (June 2016) External Links *Official Twitter *Official Profile Category:I☆Ris Members Category:D-selections Members Category:Female Category:Yellow Member Color Category:August Births Category:1993 Births Category:Leo Category:People from Saitama Category:Blood Type O Category:Leader